Today
by suplexlibelus
Summary: The confessions of one of Gotham's rich, totally sane plain Janes. Smut experiment, some harsh language and imagery.


Sadly, this was far from my lowest point in life. Half-naked, on my knees, in some run-down public toilet that had seen better days, blowing Gotham's most feared clown. I could hear every silent footstep that echoed outside and with each one, my heart sank lower. My "reputation" is bad enough without some douche blackmailing me.

It was not like I had a choice, though! Well, to be completely honest I had but who the fuck would chose death? It's not like I was supposed to marry him or something. Still, I have to admit I hope that dies there. The Joker looked horrible. He was never a looker, at least not in my opinion, but now he is disgusting. And coming from me, you know that's saying something. He looked like some fucking reanimated corpse. Actually scratch that, he looked worse than that. I don't even want to think of how many diseases I might have gotten from him. Still, as sick or weird as that sounds, I'm glad he wasn't like some other dudes. I would not have been able to suck him off if I had to look at that dead flesh hanging off his face. How he was still alive, that was beyond me.

Don't interrupt me yet! He wasn't picky too, and he handled pain very well. After a few minutes I worked him more with my teeth than with my tongue. Hey, you said you want detail! He is a bit too thin and tall for me, and by that I mean he is literally skin and bones. I won't be "that" chick and pretend I like my men fat, but Jesus, there is or rather was, such a thing as too bony. Considering how he looked, I have to admit he was not half bad. He was not bad at all actually. He lasted way longer than some of my ex-flames, as sad as that sounds and he was not even done yet. Of course, he might just be more experienced than my ex-boyfriends, but come on, he is old as fuck right now. If that mummy could last that long what excuses did they have? The size was above average too, but I didn't have the luxury to check. I didn't have the guts to keep him waiting too much so I didn't keep his cock out of my mouth for more than a few seconds, and no I can't measure that way. Still, my jaw hurt and I gagged several times and I am not exactly a newbie in this field, as you very well know.

I bet you are waiting for some disgustingly detailed story, huh? No? Pity.

You know I am not a very patient person. If I am turned on, I very much prefer to rip everything off, but come on! It was the Joker. The Joker! I am not that crazy! I was not even that horny, come to think of it. I just tried to avoid looking at his face as much as I could and gingerly unbuttoned and unzipped the bottom part of the dirty mechanic suit he was wearing. I was not really surprised that he wasn't wearing nothing underneath that. He didn't seem to give half of a flying fuck about how he looked and I was expecting modesty? Come on! I know you don't want to hear it but this is what I am paying you for so shut the fuck up! I pulled out his cock, trying with all my might to look calm. I had to struggle not to close my eyes. I shoved him down my throat so hard I gagged and bit down on the shaft pretty hard. Now, this happened to me before and usually I just laugh my ass off at the poor bloke's pain, but now I literally believed I was dead right in that moment. I kind of just sat there, on my knees, my mouth hanging open and my hand clenched around the base of his shaft, precum sliding down my wrist. I didn't really wait too much for a reaction before getting to work. I mean, if he hadn't struck yet maybe I wasn't in trouble yet. Well, I was still afraid so I even took him all the way down my throat. To be honest, I was very glad he just stood there, motionless, not even talking. The Joker is in no way, shape or form a sexual or sensual being. It made it so much easier for me.

He lasted a lot, I was getting tired. I sucked as hard as I could so when he pulled me off, a loud pop resonated through the dark bathroom. He kind of pissed me off by doing that. I was pulled up to face him by my hair and I had to stand on my tip toes to look him in the eye. My face twisted in disgust, I couldn't help it. The dude had no face! Literally! Just a wrinkly, leathery excuse of what used to be him. That skin was rotting, I thought I could even see maggots crawling all over it. Of course it disturbed me! You know I hate bugs. Beneath it, red flesh shone. Thank the heavens the Joker did not seem very bothered by the fact that I looked like I had to throw up. Yeah I know that! Do you think I'd be sitting here if he had been unpleased? Anyway, that face came closer and closer to mine, his healthy eye pinning me down while I stared, mesmerized at his blind eye. Slowly, he forced my head closer and closer to his face and motioned me to open my mouth and stick out my tongue. I was reluctant but did it after all. I know it was stupid! I have been trying to remember what the hell I was thinking to do that! Ugh, I don't know… . I only remember silence and emptiness and hot breath on my face. I almost jumped when his other hand wrapped around mine and guided it to his cock. I wrapped my fingers around it, expecting his hand to leave mine. I squeezed softly to find him squeezing harder, to the point where I was sure he was causing himself pain. Simultaneously, I felt my lips touch something wet. He had pushed my head forward, so that my lips were now glued to his blind eye. This was getting really weird and I just wanted to get out of there.

I began jacking him off hard, guiding both of our hands up and down the shaft and around the head. My lips wrapped around the moist eyeball and I slowly pushed my tongue between it and the soft flesh that hosted it.

Don't act disgusted! I am not ashamed of what I did. You told me I am smart and I am. Smart enough to know that being a frigid bitch will get you nowhere and smart enough to know having "standards" only serves to drag you down.

Of course it was disgusting but at least the Joker didn't try to make it sound like "the normal thing to do" with some bullshit reasoning. I'd rather do him than some of the fat neck-bearded fags you introduced to me.

Oh, and I liked the fact that he was silent. No gay-ass moans; just pure pleasure. Fuck, I hate it when I ask for a man and get a two bucks per hour porn star. It's almost like I'm fucking some Asian bitch, they are like the ultimate sex-drive killers for me.

Yeah, he came. Took him long enough…. And it would've taken him longer if I had not realized he was getting off to the pain. I was genuinely impressed by that, by the way. I am not a gentle person but he took everything like a pro. A few more bites and he would have left without a finger. I can't say I left unsatisfied either, although the eye thing kind of killed my mood. Thankfully, he let me stop right before he came. I still remember that ugly grin leering at me as he kept my hand hooked around his neck and my face close to his. Ugh, I can still smell the rot!

Don't you dare tell me I am overly-dramatic! I had to look that thing in the eye, while I felt spurts of cum covering my hand.

Yeah, he helped me get off to afterwards. His hand had snaked his way under my dress long before that though. Still, even he knew no sane person would have a decent orgasm while looking at his face so, I was pleasantly surprised when he pushed his face against my body and rubbed the dead skin against mine lower and lower. In the end, I am sure I could've covered his face completely if I wanted. What? Of course I didn't! Sure he was disgusting but I was getting head from The Joker. If I had a decent camera with me I would've been rich by now. Well, richer! And he was good at it too! That was hands down the best quickie I had the pleasure to partake into. The feeling of that loose warm skin rubbing over the skin of my thighs and pussy, along with that long tongue wriggling deep, deep inside me. I felt like a fucking whore, squeezing my tits and grinding against his face in that dark ugly bathroom. I remember that, in that moment, I would have given my life for the feeling of that ugly evil clown to shove his cock deep in my ass and fuck me until I couldn't stand up. I came fairly quick and he lapped up everything.

Heh, yeah I'll admit I started moaning near the end, and it made him do it harder and faster. I pinched my nipples until I couldn't stand the pain and he felt it. He bit hard on my clit and I came again. He still didn't stop. I don't remember how many orgasms I had. I remember that he stopped once in a while to show me how my cum was flowing over his dead flesh, out of his mouth, down his chin and on his clothes. I remember grinning at him, I think I even spoke although I don't really remember what I told him. I remember pulling his hair, spitting in his face and down his throat.

I was still scared of him somewhere deep down but in that moment, I was almost delirious. I slid down to the ground grabbing his head roughly and shoving my tongue in his mouth. I felt saliva sliding down my chin, neck and between my breasts. His long bony fingers ripped the top of my dress off and began sucking and biting on every inch of free skin he could reach. He ran his long nails down my skin, leaving behind a sharp stinging sensation.

His head dropped slightly but I stopped him in time. I gave a last fleeting kiss on those wet dead lips before I dragged myself into his lap. I couldn't help but shiver slightly as I felt his cock rub against my wet body. His legs stretched out behind my body as I rubbed myself against him and he fell back, his grin never faltering. The rest is sort of vague. I remember his thin fingers wrap around my waist, I remember a lot of sweat. I think I fainted half-way through our fuck session, but I don't think that really bothered him.

I woke up in my room in the morning and came straight to you.

Okay dude, the fuck is your problem?! Do I have to remind you that you are my journal? I pay YOU to listen to me talk. Don't make me wipe that ugly-ass disgusted expression from your fucking covers.

I am not paying you for today's session! You don't fucking deserve it.

Goodbye!


End file.
